


No More Cats

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Remember how we see Older Data as a Cambridge’s professor and Cat Lady in the finale ofTNG? It all started on a visit to a cat shelter where Data wanted to adopt all the cats...





	No More Cats

“ _Dotty. Can live with other cats; comfortable on a starship._ ” Data reads. “Jean-Luc, I would like to adopt her. Spot would benefit from feline company.”

 

“That’s the fifth cat you’ve proposed adopting and we’ve only been here 20 minutes.” Picard sighs. “I did explain before we came to the shelter that I can’t have my ship overrun with animals.”

 

“She’s living in a _cage_ , Jean-Luc,” Data pleads, “you read the statistics: an average of 21 cats arrive each 10 rotations and only six are re-homed.”

 

“No adoptions.” Picard says firmly.

 

Several hours later they leave carrying three cats in carriers.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt: “On a Date”.


End file.
